Confussion, It's Not Bad
by ZiaZia19
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun kakak beradik yang terpisah jarak dan...Hanhun/ Kaihun/ dll/ Brothership-Maybe Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**Confussion, It's Not Bad**

Cast : Lu Han EXO, Se Hun EXO, Kai EXO, All Member EXO, Kwon Yuri SNSD, Tiffany Hwang SNSD

Other : Zhou Mi SUJU-M, Jessica SNSD, Donghae SUJU

Genre : Family, Brothership, Sad

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik orang tua dan agensi.

Summary : "Papa hanya ingin kalian berdua bahagia, Luhan, Sehun..."

.

Happy Reading!

.

"Hyung! Tunggu aku, kau mengayuh cepat sekali!" bocah laki-laki itu menghentikan sepedanya, lalu menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Kau lama Sehun-ah!" yang dipanggil hanya memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Hyung, mau tidak kalau ke kedai bubble tea dulu sebelum pulang? Lagipula Papa dan Mama juga belum di rumah." Luhan hanya menyetujui permintaan adiknya, jujur ia juga merasa haus.

"Ajusshi, bubble tea cokelat satu, dan taro bubble tea satu." Sehun membayar bubble teanya dan menghampiri kakaknya yang duduk manis di bawah pohon.

"Gomawo." Sehun mengangguk.

"Hun-ah, kau ingin apa saat ini? Tanggal dua belas, kan? Setelah permintaanmu tadi padaku, kau ingin minta apa lagi?" mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun menatap kakaknya.

"Permintaanku hanya satu, aku hanya ingin diberikan cinta dan kasih oleh Papa, Mama, dan Hyung. Jangan lupa Sica Imo, Donghae ajushi, Kris-ge, Tao-ge." Luhan mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang, kau punya asma,kan?"

Dua bersaudara itu bersepeda beriringan. Zhou Luhan dan Zhou Sehun, kakak beradik dari Cina. Saat sampai di depan rumah, dua maid menyambut mereka.

"Sudah pulang Tuan muda? Kami bawakan sepedanya." Dua orang maid itu membawa sepeda mereka ke garasi.

"Papa sudah pulang!" Sehun langsung menghambur saat melihat mobil audy milik papanya.

**PRANG!**

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya salah paham!"

"Itu sudah ketiga kalinya aku memergokimu pergi dengan Choi Siwon!"

"Aku tidak melakukan hubungan apapun dengannya!"

"Keluar! Aku tidak butuh dirimu!"

"Terserah!"

"Ingat Tiffany, sekali kau pergi dari rumah ini, jangan pernah temui Sehun atau Luhan! Dan jangan pernah mengganggu hidup kami bertiga! Hiduplah dengan pria itu!" mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tak percaya, bulir air mata sudah menetes dari manik indah bocah polos itu.

"Sehun, ada ap-" Luhan langsung mematung, dua anak laki-laki itu terdiam di depan pintu melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Mama..." sontak, Tiffany menoleh, ia menyadari dua anaknya melihat pertengkaran mereka. Ia langsung mendekati Sehun.

"Mama akan pergi?"Sehun menatap ibunya sendu,

"Maafkan mama sayang, tapi mama harus pergi, suatu hari nanti kita pasti berkumpul lagi." Sehun langsung memeluk Tiffany erat.

"Luhan, berjanjilah pada Mama kalau kau bisa menjaga adikmu. Kau anak sulung, pintar, dan baik." Tiffany menangkup pipi anak sulungnya.

"Mama..." Tiffany memeluk dua putranya untuk terakhir kali.

"Cepat pergi!" Zhoumi dengan kasar menarik Tiffany dari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mama! Jangan tinggalkan Sehun! Mama! Mama...hiks...Mama..." Sehun langsung mengejar mobil Tiffany, tapi Zhoumi mengekang Sehun sehingga bocah itu hanya bisa meronta.

"Sehun! Mulai sekarang, dia bukan ibumu lagi! Luhan, bawa adikmu masuk!" Luhan mendekati Sehun,

"Mama! Mama! Mamaaaaaaa! Hyung...hiks...Mama..."

"Ayo masuk." Luhan menggendong Sehun di punggungnya, membiarkan bahunya terkena liquid bening sang adik.

"Mama janji kita bertemu lagi, Sehun, Luhan, Mama mencintai kalian. Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Sehun chagi..."Tiffany mengusap air matanya dan tancap gas maksimal, meninggalkan rumah yang begitu banyak kenangan dengan dua putranya, wanita itu melirik surat cerai di kursi sebelah, ia hanya mendesah lelah.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"Sehun, ayo kita makan, dari tadi kau belum makan. Ini sudah jam sembilan, kau belum belajar kan? Hyung tidak mau kalau di tahun pertama sekolah menengah pertamamu, kau tinggal kelas." Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya.

"..."

"Sehun, kamu tidak mau kan, nilai matematikamu lebih rendah dari Jongin? Ayo keluar, kita makan bersama, lalu belajar, tugasku sudah selesai, kamu belum belajar...Sehun, buka pintunya..."

"..."

"Bagaimana Lu?" Zhoumi menghampiri putra sulungnya.

"Tidak ada jawaban, Pa. Sehun terlalu shock dengan kejadian tadi." Luhan berbalik, ia meletakkan baki makanannya di meja. Zhoumi menghela nafas, meskipun Luhan sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya, tapi sudah tercetak bahwa anak itu sedang marah, buktinya ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sehun, ini Papa, kita makan ya..." Zhoumi mencoba membujuk Sehun.

"AKU MAU MAMA!"Luhan dan Zhoumi terperanjat mendengar teriakan Sehun, meski marah, Sehun tidak pernah berteriak.

"Mama tidak mungkin kembali, ayo makan, nanti kau sakit, kau tidak bisa ikut lomba balap sepeda lagi, ayo keluar, Hun-ah." Zhoumi mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

**PYAR! PRANG!**

"AKU HANYA MAU MAMA! AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN JIKA TIDAK ADA MAMA! BAHKAN PAPA LUPA HARI APA INI!" Zhoumi terdiam.

"PAPA TIDAK BISA MENJAWAB, KAN!? SEKARANG BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

"Sehun..."

"Sudahlah, Pa, percuma, benar kata Papa, Mama tidak akan kembali...Lagipula hari ini ulang tahun Sehun." Luhan memasuki kamar di sebelah Sehun, dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

BRAKK!

"Ya Tuhan..." Zhoumi memberesi makanan di meja, lalu beranjak turun.

"Mama, ini hari ulang tahunku, apa mama lupa? Kenapa mama tidak menelepon? Bahkan mengucapkan tiga kata pun tidak." Sehun mengusap foto keluarganya. Ia bangkit menuju balkon, bulan yang sepotong terlihat menggantung. Seharusnya malam ini ia akan berada di ruang tengah membaca cerita bersama dua belas maidnya, Mama, Papa, dan Luhan hyung. Seharusnya malam ini ada pelukan hangat dari Mama, seharusnya sekarang ia belajar denga Luhan hyung dan Mama membawakan susu hangat dengan ddokbokki hangat.

"Uh, tellalu banyak sehalusnya!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aith! Eh? Kenapa cadelku kelual? Huh, menyebalkan!" Sehun mengusap wajahnya, ia menutup pintu balkon, dan kembali ke kamar. Saat di kamar, ia melihat Luhan tengah membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat tadi.

"Hyung...hiks...Mama..." Luhan langsung menghentikan pekerjaanya dan mendekati Sehun.

"Hyung tahu, kamu tidak usah sedih. Masih ada hyung disini, ada Papa, Kris-ge dan Tao-ge kamu harus kuat, ya?" Luhan memeluk Sehun yang masih sesenggukan.

"Tapi, apa ini peltanda, eh, pertanda kalau doaku tidak tekabul,eh terkabul hyung?" Sehun mendongak menatap wajah hyungnya.

"Bukan tidak dikabulkan, hanya belum. Kamu harus tahu satu hal. Jika kamu mau Tuhan mengabulkan doa, kamu harus selalu berdoa. Tuhan pasti mengabulkan, tapi sebelum itu, beliau ingin menguji kita." Luhan mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Menguji? Maksudnya hyung?"

"Ayo, kujelaskan sambil tiduran." Dua kakak beradik itu tiduran di kasur Sehun. Luhan siap dengan bantal rusanya, sedang Sehun sudah siap dengan boneka kelinci besarnya, ia bergelung di selimut, siap mendengarkan Luhan bercerita.

"Kita akan diuji oleh Tuhan, seberapa kuatnya, seberapa tegarnya kita dalam menghadapi ujian."Luhan bercerita sambil mengusap rambut Sehun, ia sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya ini

"Apa Tuhan akan memberikan ujian yang sangat berat, hyung?" Sehun mengusak-usak di dekapan Luhan dengan bonekanya, ia mencari kehangatan, menurut Sehun itu sama ketika ia mengusak-usak dada Mamanya saat ia masih menyusu dulu.

"Hei, Tuhan itu Maha Penyayang. Dia akan memberikan cobaan sesuai kemampuan insannya. Oleh karena itu, kita harus tegar dan kuat." Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun mengucek matanya. 'bocah ini ngantuk rupanya'pikir Luhan.

"Apa hoahm...kita sedang diuji, hyung?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan kita harus berusaha kuat dan tegar, supaya doa kita terkabul." Sehun mengangguk angguk.

"Kita berdoa!" Sehun langsung membuka matanya,

"Biar aku yang pimpin, hyung!" Luhan hanya mengiyakan.

"Ya Tuhan, aku ingin dalam tidurku, aku bahagia. Aku ingin keluargaku kembali utuh esok paginya. Aku ingin semua marabahaya dijauhkan untuk semua anggota keluargaku. Papa dan Mama kembali bersatu, aku tambah pintar, dan Luhan hyung cepat punya pacar, amin!" Sehun terkikik melihat Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Doa macam apa itu?" baru saja Luhan akan marah, tapi Sehun sudah tertidur pulas. Luhan tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur, dan untuk doamu tadi, mungkin akan kucoba untuk mencari pacar, hehe. Amin. Jaljayo..."Luhan mematikan lampu dan tidur memeluk Sehun. Ia juga berharap kedua orang tuanya dapat berkumpul kembali.

"Amin..."Zhoumi merapatkan tangannya ke dada, ia tersenyum. Perlahan, ia masuk ke kamar Sehun. Ia mengecup kening Luhan dan Sehun, lalu merapikan selimutnya.

"Papa sangat menyayangi dan mencintai kalian, Saengil chukkae hamnida Sehunnie. Papa melakukan ini untuk kalian. Papa hanya ingin kalian bahagia Luhan, Sehun..." Zhoumi menutup pintu.

.

TBC/END(?)

.

* * *

uhm, Maaf...

Ini aku re-post All My Love For You karena ada beberapa hal yang gak aku ketahui, mungkin dihapus langsung atau tidak layak, trim's yang sudah baca.

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, Kai EXO, Yuri SNSD, Tiffany SNSD

Other : Zhou Mi SJ-M, Donghae SJ-M, Jessica SNSD

Genre : Family, Brothership

Summary : "Tidak! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."

.

Happy Reading!

.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Yah, Jung Seosangnim yang sekaligus menjadi bibinya itu tidak masuk dan diganti dengan kepala sekolah yang ugh! Rasanya seperti di ruang interogasi sekolah saja.

"Tak ke kantin?" Sehun mendongak, mendapati sepupu _cry baby_-nya itu sedang mendengarkan musik di headset miliknya.

"malas." Jawabnya. Hari ini Sehun _boring _banggetz!

"Kali ini apa lagi Zhou Shi Xun?" Tao menatap sebal sepupu keputihannya itu.

"Eh, aku mau tanya, kemarin, saat aku pergi ekskul wushu, aku melihat mobil Tiff-ahjumma di dekat cafe. Saat ku amati, memang benar itu dia. Keluargamu bermasalah lagi Hun?" Sehun semakin cemberut mendengar masalah yang sedang ia hindari. Itu hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

"Alihkan topik!" Tao terdiam, ada masalah di keluarga _didi_ kecil sok kuatnya ini.

"Ayo ke kolam, kau jatah ekskul renang, kan sekarang?" mendengar itu, Sehun hanya mengangguk. Dengan pelan, Tao menarik tangan Sehun menuju kolam renang di dekat taman belakang sekolah.

" Kutunggu sambil mengerjakan tugas."

"Oke fix!"

Sehun langsung melepas seragamnya yang sudah ia dobeli dengan baju renang, kalau tidak? Sasaeng fans dimana-mana...

"Tak ada acara yang lebih porno lagi Hun?" Tao hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sepupunya yang cuek bebek dengan segala hal kecuali satu. MAMAH TERSAYANGNYA, TIFFANNY SONG.

"Biarin! Yang buka baju aku, kan? Bukan kamu!" Sehun langsung memakai kacamata renangnya dan berlari menghindari Tao yang siap memukulnya.

"AYO! TIM PERTAMA! GAYA BEBAS SERATUS METER! BERSIAP!" Sehun segera menaiki kotak start yang menonjol di pinggir kolam renang. 5. Ia berharap itu angka keberuntungannya.

"SIAP! YA!"

BYURRRR! SLESH!

Sepuluh orang itu berenang di kolam berkedalaman 2 meter dengan panjang 50 meter. Nah, jika bolak-balik 2 kali jadi seratus meter. Fighting!

Sehun mempercepat laju renangnya, ia harus fokus ke posisi pertama. Namun, sekelebat bayangan masalah keluarganya kemarin, membuat laju renangnya melambat, hingga ia berhenti saat di tengah-tengah dan berbalik.

"ZHOU SHI XUN!" Sehun naik dari kolam, ia langsung berbalik pergi tanpa berkata-kata. Membuat sembilan orang yang satu team dengannya juga berhenti. Mereka naik dari kolam, Byun Joo, kapten team hanya mendesah. Ia sedikit menguping pembicaraan Luhan dengan Lay. Yah, maknae teamnya itu sedang sensitif. Bahkan, ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan Yoon Seosangnim kepadanya.

**o0o**

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

**o0o**

Sehun menuntun perlahan sepedanya. Ia terdiam. Bubbletea di tangannya tidak ia minum. Masih penuh seperti saat ia beli tadi. Mood-nya terasa menurun ketika mengingat peristiwa kemarin itu. Ia berjalan ke arah Korean Kent Foreign School, tempat Luhan sekolah.

Sebenarnya, ia malas mendatangi kakaknya itu. Tapi, hah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia butuh sedikit hiburan untuk masalah ini. Mungkin, dengan bermanja dengan hyung-nya ia bisa menghilangkan rasa suntuknya.

**o0o**

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

**o0o**

"Zhoumi hyung...kau seharusnya memikirkan yang terbaik untuk dua putramu. Sehun masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima hal yang seperti ini. Apalagi menghadapi Luhan yang susah diatur. Itu akan memberatkan pikiranmu saja. Kau itu seperti bunga hyung. Terlihat indah dari luar, tapi rapuh di dalam. Bisakah kau membicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Fany noona?" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Dua kakak beradik itu sedang berada di sekitar sekolah Sehun dan Luhan. Yah, mereka berdua sedang membahas topik, kesalahpahaman Zhoumi itu.

"Nan mollayo Hae. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berpikir menjurus negatif sebelum insiden itu. Aku tidak mungkin cemburu berlebihan. Fany tidak suka dikekang. Dan sayangnya, sifat itu menurun pada Luhan." Zhou Mi tak kalah frustasinya.

"Kau pengecut hyung." Mendengar kata itu keluar dari pria dihadapannya, mata sipit pria campuran China-Korea itu membulat.

"Apa maksudmu Donghae?" Zhou Mi menatap tak suka adiknya itu.

"Kau yang bersalah, lebih baik kau pikirkan itu. Kau sudah menyakiti tiga orang yang kau sayang, padahal mereka belum tentu bersalah. Seperti contoh Fanny noona, kau tadi bilang 'aku tidak mungkin cemburu berlebihan' tapi, sekarang kau cemburu berlebihan, dan..lihat hasilnya! Nasib keluarga kalian berada di ujung ketukan palu hakim!" Zhou Mi tersentak. Ia tidak berfikir sampai kesitu.

"Kau benar, aku pengecut." Ungkapnya lirih.

"Kejar Fanny noona hyung, aku tahu ia tidak bersalah. Sehun dan Luhan membutuhkan Tiffany." Bujuk laki-laki bermarga Lee itu. Donghae berhasil meluluhkan kakak angkatnya itu, namun, harapan Donghae salah, rahang sang kakak kembali mengatup, menandakan ia kembali marah.

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku tahu yang terbaik bagi Lu Han dan Se Hun! Dia anakku! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan rumah tanggaku Lee Donghae!" Zhou Mi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mengelus dadanya, ia begitu heran dengan kakaknya itu. Seperti anak kecil, malu-malu tapi mau dan sedikit egois.

"Sudah kubilang percuma, Hae. Rumah tangga kita mungkin sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Kita seolah tidak saling mempercayai, padahal kita sudah lima belas tahun menikah, tapi, yah, mungkin Zhou Mi memang bukan untukku." Donghae hanya menunduk, ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu orang yang sudah ia anggap ibu sendiri, mengki usia hanya terpaut lima tahun.

"Noona, tapi..."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti, lebih baik, kau mengurusi Jessica yang sudah mau melahirkan. Kau semangat sekali membuat anak! Ini anak ketiga-mu kan? Setelah Yifan dan Zitao?" Donghae hanya nyengir kuda. Tapi dibalik candaan itu, Donghae akan berjanji membuat dua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya itu kembali bersatu.

**o0o**

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

**o0o**

"Hyung...ayo pulang...aku malas sekali disini. Kau hanya memukuli hoobaemu saja! Kau ini ketua atau bagaimana sih?! Mengalah sedikit dong! Kan kasihan Gongchan dan Jongup, mereka sakit pinggang!" Sehun menggetok kening Luhan dengan novelnya yang cukup tebal.

"Ya! sopan sedikit dengan hyungmu!" bentak Luhan, ia sebal deh kalau seperti ini, huft!

"Kau melanggar HAM! Bagaimana dengan era politik di Korea? Memukul hanya diperbolehkan jika untuk menegur! Bukan pamer kekuatan rusa sengklek!" Luhan menatap jengkel adiknya seenak jidatnya mengatakan seorang Luhan, Zhou Lu Han, Ketua team Taekwondo di sekolahnya rusa sengklek? Mau dibawa kemana wajah tampannya ini?

"Ya! vampire gadungan! Jangan main-main denganku! Mau kutendang hah?!" Luhan sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya, kadang-kadang adik bandelnya ini harus diberi pelajaran. Ya Tuhan! berikan hambamu ini kesabaran.

"Mudah saja, Komik yadongmu aku bakar, deal?" jawab Sehun dengan wajah cuek bebeknya yang membuat Lu Han ingin menghabisinya dengan jurus taekwondo miliknya itu.

Sementara hoobae Luhan? Cengok! Sepertinya mereka mengerti situasi, bahkan ada yang membeli popcorn untuk camilan tontonan drama berjudul 'Bakar! Bakar! Bakar!'

"Heh, mata sipit! Pulang saja sana! Kau mengganggu jadwal mengajarku!"

"Kau tidak mengajari mereka hyungku-yang-manis-tampan-honey-bunny-swetty-tapi-bohong! Kau tahu? Ya! Mata kucing, belo, benjol! Kau hanya melampiaskan amarahmu pada mereka kan? Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu kalah tawuran dengan Hyundai Chungun Highschool itu kan? Kumohon hyung...berhenti berkelahi..." suara Sehun melirih saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Wow! Hebatnya! Kita lihat drama Hanhun ini, penasaran dengan kelanjutannya...kita lihat di TKP!"-Gongchan #ganggusuasana

"Hun...aku.." Luhan terdiam, ia tahu, adiknya berbicara serius kali ini, bukan ejek-ejekan seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak bisa kan? Hyung...jawab aku...kau tidak bisa melakukannya kan? Hiks..." Luhan terdiam saat melihat Sehun menangis di hadapannya. Ia ingin memeluk Sehun, namun, adiknya itu langsung berbalik, ia berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan hoobaenya yang sibuk menikmati tontonan dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Hun, tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti sesuai permintaanmu..." Luhan memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak mencari orang untuk pelampiasan kemarahannya, itu akan menambah lebam di wajahnya.

Luhan berbalik, ia menatap tajam para hoobaenya yang nyengir kuda. Melihat Luhan dengan wajah tidak mengenakkan. Ups! Mereka yakin sang ketua tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Kalian bubar, kita hentikan latihan sore ini. Lay, pimpin doa." Luhan menepuk bahu sahabatnya, mengambil tas di loker, dan berlalu pergi.

**o0o**

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

**o0o**

Kingka sekolah itu hanya mendecih. Ia sangat muak dengan rumah yang ia tinggali sekarang dengan kedatangan para dokter-dokter bawahan ayahnya untuk rapat yan gtidak jelas pula. Ia mengacak rambutnya. Ia menengok jam, masih jam delapan malam. Mungkin ke toko buku sangat enak dengan suasana yang tenang seperti ini.

Suara bising kendaraan mulai mengecil tatkala ia memasuki gang sempit dan gelap di dekat sebuah klinik kecantikan di dekat sekolahnya. Ia berjalan santai, melompati pagar, dan sampai ke toko buku lewat halaman belakang. Namun, matanya kembali menajam saat melihat ada sesorang keluar dari balai pelatihan tunggu, taekwondo?

"Si _nerdy_ itu bisa juga olahraga?" matanya mengawasi Sehun yang membungkuk dengan sepedanya. Seolah tak bersemangat.

"Tunggu, Luhan? Rusa sengklek brengsek ketiban peyek(?) itu mengikuti Sehun? Hell? Siapa dia? Pacarnya? Perhatian sekali dia? Cih!" Kai, namja itu menyeringai, ini akan lebih mudah jika ia mengambil foto Sehun, dan itu akan memudahkannya dalam membalas si rusa sengklek itu.

Matanya mengawasi dengan seringai yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ini akan sangat menarik. Tinggal tunggu timing yang tepat, dan kaboom! Semua yang ia inginkan akan berhasil. Kai mengawasi dua orang itu, hingga..

CEKRIK!

"Wow! Foto yang bagus..." Kai mendekati Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit...eum...tak rela? Hah, entahlah.

"Heh! Bibir dower keinjek mewer(?) mau apa kau disini? Mengganggu urusanku saja!?" Kai mendengus, Luhan mengatakan hal paling benci ia dengar. Bibirnya itu kisable, bukan dower..ck!

"Hyung...pulang..." Sehun mencicit di balik punggung Luhan. Ia takut sekarang. Untuk apa sang Kingka di sekolahnya itu menghampiri dirinya ke sini? Mungkin besok ia akan babak belur dikunci di toilet, atau yah, begitulah.

"Ikut aku!" Kai menarik Sehun dari Luhan dengan halus, Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan musuh bebuyutannya itu menyentuh Sehun bahkan se-inchi-pun! Camkan itu!

"Jangan sentuh Sehunku!" Luhan menarik Sehun agar tetap berada di belakang punggungnya. Ia tahu jika adik kecil-manis-imutnya itu hampir menangis.

"Hyung..." Kai menggeram, ia tidak melepaskan cengkramannya di pergelangan Sehun yang mungkin akan menghasilkan bercak kemerahan.

"Ya! Zhou Lu Han! Bisakah kau tidak menghalangiku sebentar?! Aku ingin bicara dengan teman sekelasku! Kau tak perlu ikut campur! Ini urusan anak muda! Yang udah tua, ngalah!" Kai langsung menarik Sehun ke belakang balai pelatihan taekwondo. Meninggalkan Luhan yang mengeryit.

"Apa aku setua itu? Aku kan masih enam belas tahun? Sudah mimpi basah, dan masa pubertas juga kok. Dasar ABG labil!" Luhan membawa sepeda Sehun pergi, paling tidak ia bisa mempercayakan adiknya pada Sehun, meski Kai musuh perkelahian antar pelajarnya, ia tahu Kai anak baik dan seperti dia, berkelahi untuk kesenangan dan pengalihan masalah.

**o0o**

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

**o0o**

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sehun. Ia memasang wajah datar cuek bebek miliknya, meski dalam hati ia berdoa panjang-pendek untuk keselamatannya.

"..."

Sehun terdiam saat Kai memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin di dekat gembok cinta di Namsan Tower. Sehun menatap Kai lama, kingka menyebalkan di sekolahnya itu terlihat sangat damai dan tenang dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat nyaman." Sehun mengikuti kelakuan namja di sebelahnya itu. Memejamkan mata, dan menikmati angin yang semilir di ketinggian bukit ini. Ia mengusap sebuah gembok cinta. Matanya membuka, namun..

"HAH?! RUSA SENGKLEK ITU SUDAH PERNAH BERPACARAN DAN MENULISKAN GEMBOK CINTA DISINI?! WOW?! LUHAN-KYUNGSOO FOREVER! YATUHAN! BAGAIMANA NASIB NAMJA ITU JIKA DENGAN LUHAN HYUNG YANG ADUH! SUSAH DIJELASIN!" Sehun tertawa dengan keras melihat gembok di tangannya itu.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Sehun mendengus. Ini orang gak bisa bercanda sedikit apa? Kan Sehun hanya mengungkapkan perasaannya saja.

"Mulut, mulut siapa?" tantang Sehun. Mata Kai membuka dan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Diamlah." Suara itu terdengar berat dan seperti, ehm..geraman? uh...Luhan hyung...

"o-oke." Sehun menurut. Tapi, ia tidak bisa diam. Namja pucat itu mengelilingi tempat gembok cinta itu. Ia meraba setiap gembok cinta yang menurutnya menarik.

"Wah...ini kok ada yang namanya Thehun ya? Thehun-Hyu Jin theratuth hari jadian." Namun Sehun cemberut mendengar cadelnya keluar lagi. Ia benci cadelnya ini. Kan dia udah gede, gak mau kalah dong dengan si rusa sengklek itu #luhanstrong #akurapopo

"Kapan kau dewasa Zhou Shi Xun.." Kai tertawa. Tapi, Sehun tidak marah ataupun kesal. Ia tersenyum senang saat Kai tertawa, orang paling mengerikan di sekolahnya itu ternyata bisa tersenyum. Ah leganya...

"Seharusnya kau gunakan otot rahangmu untuk tersenyum daripada terdiam seolah manusia es. Banyak teman yang bilang kalau kau orang yang susah didekati, ternyata, kau malah sangat menjengkelkan Tuan Muda!" Sehun tertawa melihat perubahan di wajah Kai, dari tersenyum, menjadi dingin kembali. Tapi, seulas senyum tipis terbit di bibirnya.

"Kau baik Hun..."

.

.

TBC

Sori dori budewi ya...

AMLFY-nya hilang entah kemana. Ini aku ganti judul, tapi, ceritanya aku campurkan biar gak monoton. Ehm, bagusnya ini brothership atau yaoi-ya? aku minta saran, dan untuk panggilan sayang yang kusebutkan diatas, hanya untuk biasku tersayang, entah kenapa aku ingin menistakan mereka, gimanapun caranya! HORE!

Kedua, entah kenapa WEREWOLF dan Aki No Shisu hilang entah kemana juga. Hah, padahal mau update chap kedua dan endingnya. Yaudah, #akurapopo. Kakakku bilang, fanfic PMH buatanku itu terlalu monoton, gak ada konflik yang bikin greget, setelah dipikir, iya juga sih, tapi, kan aku gak tega...

Nah, The Map The Love, gimana ya? kalau yang itu, romance komedi aja. Tapi, pairingnya Kai masa' Kyungsoo lagi? Aku ingin buat yang beda. Kan kasian pria bermat bulat itu dijadikan antagonis mulu #akucintaKaisoo #Kaisooberjaya #bestroongggg

Fanfic baru, enaknya gimana? kalo brothership boleh? Mungkin aku nge-post yang The Old Curch, tapi itu sodaraan, gak ada yang yaoi. Masalah PMH juga agak susah, Kakakku tersayang dah comeback ke Ngayojokarto Hadiningrat buat kuliah. I Love You, brada! Tapi gimana ff-ku? Kalau komik daku tersayang |kakak : heh, ini komik gua! |Author : Nyuwun ngapunten aku|TOLONG ABAIKAN| dibawa ke Jogja...nasibku piye? Aduh biyung...

Oke fix!

Baby Goodbye!

Ehm..hehe...boleh gak kalau PMH nyeritain sedikit aja...sedikiiiiiiit aja tentang dunia kedokteran? Kan sehun dan gak sekolah di IFS lagi? Gak papa yaw? Jebal...

Eh, tergantung readers aja lah...

Oke! Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam/

Sekian matur kula mbokbilih wonten klenta-klentunipun, kula nyuwun pangapunten agunging donya nggih...

Samlekum!


	3. Chapter 3

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, Kai EXO, Yuri SNSD, Tiffany SNSD

Other : Zhou Mi SJ-M, Donghae SJ-M, Jessica SNSD

Genre : Family, Brothership

Summary : "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu."

.

Happy Reading!

.

"Luhan hyung! Ppaliwa!" Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat saat melihat Luhan mulai menyusulnya. Mungkin jika ada award untuk adik paling kejam, Sehun mendapat predikat itu. Coba saja, Luhan baru saja turnamen taekwondo, sekarang harus menemani Sehun dari pagi hingga sore. Ternyata, sang ketua gangster itu bisa luluh dengan adiknya. Sabar yah mas!

"Sehunna! Istirahat dulu lah, pinggangku masih sakit." Sehun perlahan berbalik.

"Eh, maaf rusa hyung." Sehun menuntun Luhan karena sang kakak itu sudah tertatih. Duh, ia jadi merasa bersalah kan...

"Hyung, kubelikan minum dulu ya." Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia sedikit mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit akibat turnamen kemarin, entah kenapa rasanya sungguh tidak enak dan sedikit perih. Sudahlah, mungkin semua sudah terjadi, toh, ia juga mendapat juara dua meskipun kalah.

Mata rusanya memicing ke seluruh penjuru taman kota yang terlihat rindang itu. Suasana Hangang Park terlihat tenang sore hari, banyak anak bermain basket dan bersepeda. Yah, Yifan dan Tao mendekat kearahnya dari lapangan basket. Seperti biasa, tiang listrik itu mengikuti sebuah komunitas pecinta basket dan mengadakan latihan setiap minggu sore.

"Kau sendirian saja Han?" Yifan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah sepupunya itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum, ia cukup lelah setelah olahraga dengan Sehun.

"Tidak, aku bersama cadel. Ia sedang membeli minum, mungkin sebentar lagi akan kembali." Jawab Luhan. Lelaki bermata rusa itu tersenyum, mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Sehun kemarin di balai taekwondo kemarin. Yah, sebenarnya ia juga tidak masalah jika diejek rusa sengklek. Meski ia ketua klubnya, tapi, ia memang mudah cedera, apalagi pinggang.

Luhan tahu kecemasan adik manisnya itu. Sehun tidak salah mengatakan ia harus berhenti berkelahi, tapi, entah kenapa ia sedikit tidak rela saat Sehun menyuruhnya berhenti berkelahi. Baginya, ini sedikit nikmat dan anggap saja ia masokis, tapi, feel saat mendapat lebam itu rasanya seperti, kau berhasil mendapat kebanggaan dari sebuah kenikmatan.

"Gege, keluargamu sedang ada masalah? Kenapa kemarin Baba bercerita bahwa Fanny Ahjumma menangis setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Baba?"

DEG

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Tao. Sungguh, ini topik paling sensitif setelah lima hari kepergian sang Mama dari rumahnya. Ia sungguh benci! Membenci jika ada keluarga yang berkumpul bersama dan tertawa bersama. Luhan bukannya benci, hanya iri. Kenapa keluarganya tidak bisa seperti itu.

Ia merasa jika sebentar lagi akan ada tambahan ibu baru di keluarganya entah siapa itu, mengingat Papa-nya sering sekali mendatangi pesta antar direksi. Ia mengusap rambutnya pelan, menghembuskan nafa, dan berusaha menenangkan sakit batinnya.

"Kau benar. Selamat, kau akan punya didi baru kan?" Luhan mengalihkan topik. Ia tak suka membicarakan keluarganya jika dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, Han.." Luhan tersenyum miris.

"kalian tahulah bagaimana aku.." jawabnya santai, namun dihadiahi gelengan tidak percaya dari kakak beradik itu.

"Kau tak bersalah, ini hanya salah paham, aku yakin itu." Yifan menepuk bahu sepupunya itu. Sedangkan Tao mengusap punggung Luhan gegenya dengan sayang.

"Hyung! Eh? Untung aku bawa bubbletea empat. Ini untuk kalian satu-satu." Sehun menyodorkan bubbletea yang baru saja ia beli kepada masing-masing orang.

"Hun, kau ma bemain ke rumah gege?" tawar Yifan, Sehun dengan cepat langsung mengangguk. Kalian pasti mau kan jika diberi bubble tea dan berenang setiap hari? Hah! Sehun tersenyum senang. Bocah laki-laki itu bertepuk tangan dan meloncat-loncat, menghiraukan bubble teanya yang tumpah #poorbubbletea

"Kau ikut Han?" tiga pasang mata langsung menatap Luhan penuh harap. Jika wajah Sehun ia sudah biasa, tapi jika Yifan, huh, rasanya ia ingin muntah! Namun ia menghargai keputusan saudaranya untuk mengajaknya berkunjung. Tapi, mengingat malam ini ia akan bicara empat mata dengan sang ayah, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Mianhae, mungkin hanya Sehun yang ikut dengan kalian, ada masalah yang kuurus nanti malam." Luhan mengerling ke arah Yifan, berharap sepupunya itu mengerti maksudnya. Seolah bertelepati, Yifan mengangguk.

"Kris, aku titip Sehun." Yifan tahu , jika Luhan sudah memanggilnya dengan nama Kanadanya, berarti ia sedang serius dan tidak bercanda.

"Hyung gak asik!" Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris yang mematung mengamati Sehun dan Tao yang sudah beranjak pergi dari taman kota. Dua pemuda SMA itu menghela nafas, Luhan memasang earphonenya dan mengambil Sepeda Sehun yang ditinggal.

"Semoga berhasil..." Yifan menepuk bahu sepupunya dengan sedikit meremasnya, berusaha memberi kekuatan. Namja tinggi itu kemudian berbalik, berbeda arah dengan Luhan yang menuntun sepeda adiknya ke arah rumahnya. Jujur, Yifan ragu untuk menumpukan semua ini pada sepupunya yang meski ia percaya bisa melakukannya, namun, ia tahu Luhan lebih sering memakai hati, buka pikiran rasional. Namja jangkung itu membalikkan tubuhnya, sekedar menatap punggung Luhan yang mengecil ditelan keramaian jalanan.

"Doaku menyertaimu, saudaraku..."

**o0o**

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

**o0o**

"Ada apa Mama menemuiku di cafe? Bukannya Mama sudah kembali ke Amerika dan meninggalkan aku serta Sehun?" Tiffany menghela nafas melihat Luhan menyambutnya dengan ketus. Bahkan, putra kebanggaannya itu sudah tidak mau menatap wajahnya lagi. Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia harus bisa menahan amarahnya, kalau tidak, ini bisa bahaya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Saya ingin mengatakan pada ANDA, jika anda tertarik untuk pergi, saya persilahkan. Sekarang ini, yang pilihannya hanya ada dua, saya yang pergi, atau anda yang pergi." Luhan mengalungkan tas ranselnya di punggung, memasang earphonenya, dan beranjak pergi dari cafe itu.

"Luhan! Tunggu sebentar.." Luhan berbalik menghadap Tiffany. Wanita itu memeluk Luhan dengan erat, Luhan terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Uhm, ini rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Jujur, ia merindukan pelukan sang ibu, tapi, hatinya sudah dikuasai ego. Luhan meneteskan air matanya, namun, tangannya bergerak untuk melepas pelukan ibunya.

"Mama...bolehkah aku memilih?" Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha untuk tak menangis. Tiffany mengangguk, ia menatap sendu Luhan yang berjalan menjauhinya. Dosanya kepada sang putra itu semakin membuatnya ingin bunuh diri saja. Ia tak mau putranya menanggung terlalu banyak beban di bahunya.

"Mianhe, Luhan-ah..."

**o0o**

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

**o0o**

Sehun dengan semangat memainkan stick ps-nya, berusaha mengalahkan Tao. Mereka berdua bersenggolan, berusaha untuk mengalahkan tim masing-masing. Kris yang sedang membaca buku tersenyum. Setelah pulang dari taman kota, mereka memutuskan untuk bertanding game sepakbola di ruang tengah sembari bersantai.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu." Gumam namja tinggi itu.

"Kau bicara seusatu Kris?" Donghae mendekati putra sulungnya yang tersenyum menatap dua adiknya.

"Anio Daddy. Daddy, bagaimana kalau Sehun menginap disini saja? Tadi Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia akan bicara empat mata dengan Zhou Mi ahjusshi. Daddy tahu kan, bagaimana mereka berdua jika berbicara? Mungkin lebih baik jika si cadel itu tidak mendengar ungkapan dua orang keras kepala itu." Donghae mengacak surai Kris. Ia mengikuti arah pandang anaknya yang tersenyum melihat keceriaan Sehun bersama Tao.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" Jessica berteriak dari dapur. Tao menengok, tapi..

"GOOOOOOOLL!" Sehun bertepuk tangan, setelah satu jam bertanding, akhirnya ia berhasil mengalahkan Tao yang sedang lengah. Tao hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Tapi, ia sedikit tersenyum bisa melihat didi kecilnya tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap..." Jessica datang membawa piring ke meja makan, melihat itu Sehun langsung berlari mendekat.

"Sica Imo! I Love You!" Sehun memutari tubuh bibinya, dan mengambil piring di tangannya. Empat orang yang berada di sana menatap Sehun ngeri. Kenapa? Karena Sehun membawa piring itu dengan posisi sdikit miring, jika kuah dalam piring itu tumpah, kemungkinan besar Sehun bisa terpeleset dan-

"Hyung ini-Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BRUK!

-ternyata benar -_-

"Kris, angkat Sehun dan bawa ke kamar, biar aku yang mengurus pecahan piring ini." Donghae memanggil beberapa maid yang ada di dapur untuk membersihkannya. Jessica? Wanita itu mengambil minyak tradisional yang biasa digunakan untuk memijat kaki yang keseleo.

"Hyung! Turunkan aku! Aku tidak mau diurut! Gege! Hua! Luhan hyung! Help mih!" Sehun meronta di gendongan Kris, membuat Tao ikut andil dalam menenangkan Sehun yang terus berteriak.

Kris mendudukkan Sehun di kasur, namun, ketika melihat Jessica membawa minyak urut, Sehun langsung memegangi lengan panjang gegenya itu. Tao mengusap pelan punggung Sehun.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi, keseleonya akan mudah sembuh jika memakai ini. Tahan sebentar ya..." Jessica mulai mengurut pergelangan kaki Sehun yang keseleo. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat lengan kakaknya hingga memerah.

"AAAAAAAA! SAKITTT! SICA IMOOO! AMPUN! ADUH!BUBBLETEA! KENAPA KAU ENAK SEKALI!" tiga orang itu _sweatdrop_ mendengar teriakan Sehun. Jika sekedar teriakan sakit sih wajar, tapi, kalau sampai bubbletea disebut? Hah...dasar maniak!

**o0o**

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

**o0o**

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan yang bisa kita sebut dengan kamar..

"Untuk apa Papa datang ke kamarku? Bukannya menunggu di meja makan?" Luhan berucap sinis tanpa memandang wajah sang ayah.

"Hanya mengunjungimu, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Zhou Mi, ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur anaknya.

"Katakan saja." Jawab Luhan. Ia tak suka basa basi seperti ini.

"Jika kita kembali ke China, itu akan membawa masalah bagi Sehun. Mengingat anak itu tidak pandai bergaul dan kosa kata bahasanya kurang, mungkin ia akan berada di Korea ataupun Amerika." Luhan menoleh ke arah Zhou Mi yang berkata sambil menerawang ke arah jendela. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Maksud Papa?"

"Tiffany kembali ke Amerika, dan kami sepakat untuk membawa salah satu dari kalian. Sehun ikut dengan Tiffany, dan kau Luhan ikut Papa. Kita kembali ke China."

DEG

"Papa tidak terima penolakan. Kau tetap di rumah, dan biarkan Sehun menginap di rumah Donghae!" Zhou Mi meninggikan suaranya dan beranjak keluar. Luhan langsung berdiri dan mengejar Zhou Mi.

"Papa!" terlambat..

CKREK! GLEK!

"Pa! Buka pintunya! Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu padaku! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sehun! Dia adikku! Jika ia tahu masalah ini, kau bisa pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi! Ya!" Luhan menendang pintu kamarnya. Ia memukul-mukul dengan tenaganya. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Papanya akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Neo micheoseoyo?!"

"Istirahatlah, kita berangkat lusa.." Zhou Mi pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam.

"Apa?! Lusa..." Luhan terduduk lesu di belakang pintu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Eh, ini mengecewakan sekali ya? oke, kalau ff ini gak layak baca, aku hapus. Mungkin aku hentikan sampai sini. Terima kasih!

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, Kai EXO,

Other : Zhou Mi SJ-M, Tiffany SNSD, Donghae SJ-M, Jessica SNSD

Genre : Family, Brothership

Summary : "Tidak! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."

.

Happy Reading!

.

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

.

Luhan berangkat ekskul seperti orang yang tidak memiliki raga. Kantung matanya terlihat menghitam. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menaiki sepedanya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengayuh. Meninggalkan rumah yang ia anggap memuakkan. Ya, jika perpisahan itu tiba...disinilah semua akan berakhir.

Disinilah saat ia berpisah dengan adik kecilnya. Meninggalkan teman-temannya di Korea. Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan lakukan. Ia hanya bisa menurut kepada ayahnya. Ia tidak mau adiknya terluka. Apapun bagian tubuhnya, bahkan hatinya. Tidak.

Angin membelai kulitnya dengan lembut, seolah menguatkan anak manusia yang tengah dilanda kebimbangan. Mungkin, dengan ke gereja setelah pulang ekskul dapat membuatnya lebih baik.

Menikmati angin sore tidak ada salahnya. Mungkin, nanti malam ia akan mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan kemanapun anak itu mau sebagai tanda maafnya. Jika ia mengajak Sehun ke Beijing, sang nenek akan sangat senang mengingat Sehun sangat mirip dengan paman Gui Xian. Tapi...

"Maafkan hyung, Sehuna..."

.

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

.

"Yeoboseyo?" Kris mengangkat handphonenya. Sebenarnya timbul banyak pertanyaan di benaknya kenapa Luhan belum menjemput Sehun. Padahal, ini sudah menjelang malam.

'_Kris, bisa kita bicara di taman kota setelah ini.'_

"Tentu saja Han. Ada apa? Terlalu tiba-tiba?" entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Apapun itu.

'_datang saja...kutunggu..'_

PIIIIIP!

Kris mengerutkan kening. Lelaki tinggi itu meminum air putihnya dengan cepat. Dengan langkah terburu, ia menuju kamar. Mengambil jaket dan kunci motor. Ia berjalan dengan penuh kebingungan. Entah apa yang diinginkan oleh saudara sepupunya.

"Jangan bilang kau memanggilku hanya karena pinggangmu yang sengklek karena latihan beladiri!" umpat Kris kesal.

Saat tiba di pintu depan Kris mematung. Seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal, berdiri dengan senyum mengembang meski lebih tampak sebagai senyum miris? Kris menghela nafas, dengan perasaan campur aduk, Kris menabrakkan bahunya ke wanita itu dan berlalu pergi dengan motornya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah bertemu Luhan dan meminta penjelasannya secepatnya!

.

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

.

Luhan duduk dengan tangan yang terus menyatu. Bibirnya menghembuskan nafas kasar, menimbulkan uap keluar dari bibirnya. Netra kembarnya menyapu sekeliling taman kota. Ia tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa Tuhan sangat menyayangi dia sehingga memberikan cobaan yang begitu berat. Tapi, ia tidak boleh lupa dengan perkataannya pada Sehun.

Ia harus menjadi lelaki yang kuat. Seberapa keras ombak menerjang, karang tetap berdiri gagah dengan senyum yang terkembang menyambut datangnya ombak itu sendiri. Sedangkan ombak, ia akan terus berusaha pantang menyerah untuk menyapu apapun yang di depannya. Yah, Luhan harus bisa menjadi ombak yang pantang menyerah dan menjadi karang yang kuat dan tidak mudah mengeluh.

Kenangannya kembali berputar ketika di gereja tadi, seorang pastor memberinya nasehat. Anggap saja jika ini akan menjadi perjuangannya sebelum menikah nanti. Yah, Luhan menganggapnya seperti itu. Ia harus menjadi kuat untuk menjaga anak isterinya nanti. Jika saja ia berhasil menghadapinya, itu akan menjadi mudah jika di masa depan ia menghadapi masalah serupa.

"Sedang apa kau disini rusa?" suara bariton mengalihkan pemikirannya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Visual tubuh musuh berkelahinya berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kita berkelahi untuk apa? Aku pernah memikirkan masalah itu saat ketiga kalinya kita bertemu selain di kejuaraan taekwondo." Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah lelaki bermata rusa itu.

"Kau benar. Sebenarnya hanya karena dendam teman kita, kita ikut berkelahi? Hah..." Luhan tertawa mengingat kebodohannya. Yah, ia juga berpikir. Masalahnya dengan Kai hanya saat kekalahan tim saat pertarungan antar sekolah. Hanya itu. Kekanakan bukan?

"Berteman." Kai mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut Luhan dengan uluran tangan dan senyum tipisnya.

"Berteman." Dua pemuda itu tertawa bersama. Ternyata, mereka merasa nyaman berdua. Tiba-tiba, Kai berkata,

"Han,aku menyukai seseorang." Dan Luhan sudah waswas saat mendengar Kai mengatakan seperti itu. Ia takut mimpi buruknya terjadi. Meski ia sudah berdamai dengan Kai, ia mendengar dari Lay jika Sehun menjadi incaran playboy ini di sekolah. Mengingat mereka berdua sekelas.

"jaga dia baik-baik. Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud." Kai terdiam, ia menghela nafas.

"Tapi, ia membenciku. Yah, Sehun membenciku." Luhan tertawa. Bagaimana jika lelaki di sampingnya mendengar curhatan Sehun saat melihat Kai bermain basket? Ya Tuhan! Maafkan kakakmu ini Sehun! Sepertinya ia akan mengeluarkan aib adiknya.

"Sehun menyukaimu Kai." Jawab Luhan. Mata teduhnya menatap Kai. Sedang Kai? Ia merasa memiliki sosok kakak di dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Hyung.." Luhan terdiam.

"Kau memanggilku hyung?" Kai mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjadi kakak bagi kalian berdua. Jujur, sejak melihat kalian berdua, aku merasa akan memiliki adik lagi. Dan ternyata itu benar. Aku senang memiliki adik baru, kalau lebih bagus sih ya adik ipar."jawab Luhan seolah tanpa beban.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan menikahinya besok." Kai menatap jahil Luhan.

"Mwo?! Tidak secepat itu! Kalian masih kecil! Masih kelas tiga SMP! Masih labil-labilnya ABG!" Luhan berkata tak suka.

"Hyung, kau berkata seolah kau bukan anak kecil." Kai mencibir. Lelaki bermata rusa itu hanya terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, doakan aku hyung, aku akan menembaknya besok." Luhan hanya mengangguk. Menatap kepergian Kai dengan sendu.

"Semoga berhasil...jaga Sehun..." Kai mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa menoleh.

"kuharap, ia bisa menjaga Sehun..." suara Luhan seolah ditelan bisingnya kendaraan malam itu. Matanya mengalihkan pandangan saat melihat sepupunya itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kris!" Luhan mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya lelaki itu. Luhan menghela nafas. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari balik jaketnya.

"Berikan ini ke Sehun. Aku ingin ia menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku." Kris menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Kau mau kemana Luhan? Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan Sehun di Korea bersama Fanny ahjumma dan kau pergi ke Beijing dengan Zhou Mi ajhussi?" tebak Kris, yang sayangnya semua tebakkannya seratus persen benar.

"aku titip Sehun." Luhan beranjak pergi.

"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." Kris menatap Luhan tajam.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

"Kau mudah sekali mengatakan itu! Sehun bukan barang! Dia manusia Luhan! Manusia! Kau tidak memikirkan apa reaksi Sehun nanti?! Dia adikmu! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya hah?! Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau bisa menjawabnya?! Dia bukan kau yang bisa menjaga diri, dia bukan Tao yang memiliki rasa terbuka, dia bukan aku yang berpikir rasional..." Kris mencengkeram kerang baju Luhan.

"Tapi...ia hanya anak kecil yang butuh perhatianmu sebagai kakak, Lu..." Kris mendorong Luhan hingga ia tersungkur.

"Kau tidak tahu masalahku Kris!" Luhan berdiri dengan tangan masih terkepal. Kris berhenti mendengar kalimat dari Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku? Tidak tahu masalahmu? Itu karena kau tidak pernah terbuka pada semua orang! Aku tahu kau ramah! Aku tahu kau ingin melakukan yang terbaik! Aku tahu! Tapi, kau selalu bertingkah seolah kami bukan keluargamu. Apa itu benar? Kau tak pernah menganggapku? Hanya karena ayahku berbeda Ayah dengan Ayahmu?" tenggorokannya tercekat. Bagaimana saudara terdekatnya berkata demikian? Namun, amarah kembali menguasainya.

"Yifan! Kau tidak pernah merasakan menjadi aku! Kau tidak pernah merasakan kegoncangan rumah tangga! Keluargamu itu baik-baik saja! Setelah ini kalian berdua akan memiliki adik lagi! Sedangkan aku?!" Luhan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan emosinya yang ingin diluapkan saat itu juga.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu aku Yifan! Aku tahu kita tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga yang jelas! Aku tahu semua melebihi kau! Jangan kira selama ini aku tidak tahu! Kau tidak pernah mengaggapku ada! Kau tahu?! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu! Apa salahku?!" Luhan mencengkeram kerah baju saudaranya itu.

"Selama ini aku berfikir, kebingungan itu buruk. Yah, aku sempat membuat doktrin itu di kepalaku. Namun, semua doktrin itu hilang ketika mendegar kata darimu. Kau menguatkanku saat aku sedang rapuh. Aku cukup senang karena aku tidak menanggungnya sendirian. Tapi, apa yang kudapat? Kau seolah membuat banding dengan kata-katamu tadi!" mata rusa itu memerah.

"Luhan, aku hanya bertanya padamu...apa kau bisa melindungi Sehun sekali ini saja..."pinta Kris tulus.

"Tidak...aku...tidak...pantas...aku...tidak...pantas...untuknya. aku tidak pantas mendampingi, bahkan menjadi kakak seorang malaikat kecil yang dititipkan kepada ibu. Aku bagaikan iblis yang berteman dengan malaikat. Dan seperti peraturan Tuhan, mereka harus dipisahkan supaya tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Begitupun aku dan Sehun."

"Dia adikku...aku mencintainya. Aku tidak mau ia terluka. Dia satu-satunya alasan aku masih bertahan hidup sampai sekarang Kris...Aku bertahan hanya untuk melihat senyum manisnya...rengekannya...tertawanya...aku hanya ingin melihat itu darinya...hanya itu..."

"Hyung...benarkah kau akan pergi..." suara bergetar itu sontak membuat Luhan dan Kris langsung menoleh...

"Sehun..."

"Benarkah hyung akan pergi?" kalimat itu kembali terucap dari bibir mungil Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia mengambil jaket dan sepedanya. Memilih pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah memerah menahan isakan yang semakin keras terdengar. Disampingnya, Tao mengusap punggung sepupunya itu dengan perlahan.

"Kajima...Hyung! Kajima!" Sehun berlari menyusul Luhan yang pergi dengan sepedanya. Sehun terus berlari. Ia tahu Luhan mendengarnya, namun, ia juga tahu kalau Luhan berusaha mengabaikannya. Sehun membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil dengan kencang melaju ke arah Luhan...

"HYUUUUUUUUUUNG!" dan...kejadian di depannya terjadi sangat cepat. Sehun melihat sebuah tubuh yang terlempar hingga belakang mobil dengan sepeda yang entah sudah bagaimana bentuknya. Dan, yang selanjutnya Sehun lihat, senyum Luhan yang begitu tulus. Senyum di bibir pucatnya, meski tertutup oleh aliran darah, tapi Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas ada liquid yang mengalir dari netra kembar sang sulung...

Dan semua terasa gelap untuk Sehun...

.

.

TBC

* * *

Makin lama, cerita ini ngebosenin ya? oke, kalau ngebosenin, aku buat tidak terlalu banyak chapter aja ya...

And, sorry kalau aku gak sempat balas review.

Permintaanku...

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

Cast : Lu Han, Se Hun, Kai EXO,

Other : Zhou Mi SJ-M, Tiffany SNSD, Donghae SJ-M, Jessica SNSD

Genre : Family, Brothership

Summary : "Tidak! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."

.

Happy Reading!

.

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

.

**LKCTJ94 **: kejawab di chap ini, terima kasih sudah meluangkan untuk review ff abal-abal ini. Kamsahamnida.

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo** : di EXO dia juga hyung yang TOP! Thank's for review!

**Lu-ttle Deer **: entah kenapa setelah baca novel Oppa and I, aku ngerasa ingin buat ff Hanhun. Yah, jadinya seperti ini,hehe..Khamsahamnida sempatin review.

**Nin nina **: AMLFY-nya gak tahu tiba2 hilang, ya udah, aku dengerin saran dari my brada daripada re-post, lebih baik cari plot baru, dan jadinya seperti ini. Luhan-Jongin? Dia malah nitipin Sehun ke Jongin. Thank's for review!

**YoungChanBiased **: Yang jaga baby Hunnie? Aku! Tenang saja, aku dibantu mas Jongin akan merawat dedek bayi Hunnie#ngimpi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review! Kamsahamnida...

**Dyayuda **: Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu...apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? Luhan kan baik-baik saja di hati kecil Hunnie. Makasih dah review...

**Urikaihun **: mereka soulmate, apalagi, Kai dah dapat izin dari rusa sengklek itu. Trim's sudah review..

: Luhan mati? Ah...kejawab di chap ini...thank's for review..

**Sehunnonna **: tertembak panah arjuna...(backsound: Mahabharat...Mahabharat...)

**Guess **: Oke. T..F..Review..

**Candra **: Ya Rahman! Mereka saling menyayangi! Iya juga ya? heran aku! Mereka berdua yang pisah? Kenapa anak dibawa-bawa?! |readers: yang buat cerita lu thor -_-|author : hehe, sori dori budewi|Thank's for review...

**Jung oh Jung **: ini lebih ke Hanhun ya...maaf, Kaihunnya nyempil dikit hehe...khamsahamnida sampun review...

Ok! Kita mulai ceritanya...ready...ACTION!

**o0o**

**Confusion, It's Not Bad**

**o0o**

Saranghae hyung...

Hanya kata itu yang bisa aku katakan berkali-kali padamu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang masalah ini. Aku tahu aku akan terlambat tumbuh dewasa. Aku tahu semuanya tinggal harapan semu. Aku tahu itu semua.

Kau telah menjadi orang yang sangat berjasa untukku hyung. Menjadi Ibu, Ayah, kakak, sahabat, bahkan pacar untukku sekaligus. Kau memang hebat hyung! Aku bangga padamu. Aku tahu Tuhan terlalu menyayangimu, tapi, menurutku ini gak adil. Kau pergi dengan perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkanku!

Kau tahu? Kau tahu kalau aku mengalami depresi selama satu bulan? Betapa jahatnya kau hyung! Aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin bermanja padamu, aku ingin membeli bubble tea denganmu, aku ingin menjadi suporter untuk pertandingan taekwondomu. Aku ingin semuanya terulang. Andai aku bisa membaca masa depan, tak akan kubiarkan Mama menghadiri pesta antar perusahaan itu.

Tak kan pernah aku meminta menginap di rumah Kris gege. Tak kan pernah aku pergi ke taman bersama Tao gege. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu hyung...

Kau tahu? Sekarang, aku sudah dewasa hyung...

Umurku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Sebelas tahun setelah kematianmu kan? Hyung, andai kau tahu, aku menjuarai olimpiade yang kita inginkan bersama. Andai kau tahu aku berhasil memenangkannya untukmu, andai kau tahu kalau aku berhasil masuk club renang nasional korea, andai kau tahu kalau Baekhyun hyung mencintaimu, andai kau tahu kalau...kalau...Mama dan Papa kembali berbaikan...

Sekarang, muncul pertanyaan di benakku. Kenapa mereka berdua harus rujuk setelah kau meninggal hyung? Kenapa mereka mengorbankanmu dari cinta mereka yang egois? Begitu banyak kenapa berkecamuk di hatiku hyung...

Kau tahu hyung? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau Kai akan menembakku? Ia bilang, Luhan pernah berpesan padanya untuk menjaga adik kecilnya yang manis.

Hyung...

Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin kau menjadi pacarku suatu hari nanti, hehe..terdengar konyol memang..tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu hyung...

Lebih dari cintaku kepada Kai, Papa, bahkan Mama..orang yang telah melahirkan kita berdua. Aku punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk itu hyung. Kau selalu ada disaat aku butuh, kau selalu ada disaat aku sedih dan senang. Kau menjadi Ayah yang mengajarkanku hal baru, kau menjadi Ibu yang menasehati anaknya, kau menjadi kakak yang melindungi adiknya, dan kau...menjadi namjachingu untuk melindungi orang tersayangnya.

Maafkan aku hyung...

Aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang bisa kau banggakan. Aku tidak bisa menjadi adik sesuai kemauanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang kau harapkan. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak manja disaat kau lelah. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah menghadapiku...aku tahu mungkin kau jengkel dengan perangaiku...aku tahu kau mungkin kesal hingga mengucapkan kata yang menyakitkan hatiku...tapi, sekarang, aku tahu apa maksud dari semua perkataanmu itu...aku baru tahu maksudnya sekarang,hyung...

Selama ini, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat arti dari perkataan dan perbuatanmu? Hyung...seharusnya aku tidak memberontak saat kau menegurku, seharusnya aku tidak merengek ketika kau lelah dalam menghadapi sebuah masalah, seharusnya aku bisa membantu suatu hal untukmu...tapi, aku...aku hanya bisa mengacaukannya kan? Aku benar kan hyung?

Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kau tidak bilang kepadaku saat aku tak sengaja bermain dengan laptopmu dan menghancurkan file di dokumenmu, kau masih bisa menyematkan senyum tulus untukku, sedangkan aku? Aku meminta bubble tea padamu sedangkan aku tahu kau dalam kondisi haus, malah memarahimu dan mengatakan kau pelit. Dan...setelah rengekanku itu, kau segera memberikan seluruh bubbleteamu untukku.

Aku adik yang jahat kan hyung? Aku tidak bisa membanggakanmu...aku tidak bisa...bahkan, kau harus merelakan nyawamu untukku..

Hyung, bolehkah aku menggantikan posisimu? Seharusnya kau bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti saat kita kecil dulu. Sekarang, aku punya adik baru hyung, ini adik kita, kau selalu meminta adik perempuan kan hyung? Aku tahu kau pasti sudah muak dengan adik laki-laki.

Tapi, dengan sabar kau menjelaskan dengan gayamu yang khas, kalau hanya memiliki satu adik tidak lengkap. Aku tahu itu hanya kalimat untuk menghiburku. Aku tahu setelah merasakan menjadi kakak. Ya, satu tahun kematianmu,ia lahir...dan tepat di tanggal kematianmu itu hyung...

29 November 2006

Zhou Se Han nama adik kita. Kau harus tahu kalau itu merupakan campuran nama kita berdua hyung. Usianya sekarang sepuluh tahun. Ia menjadi gadis cilik yang cantik dan manis. Kata Mama, ia mewarisi mata rusamu dan dan eyesmileku. Aku senang mendengar hal itu.

Dia pernah bertanya padaku. "Oppa, siapa laki-laki yang berfoto dengan Oppa?" kau tahu hyung? Aku menjawab apa?

"Dia orang yang sangat menyayangi Oppa. Ia yang selalu ada di samping Oppa saat Oppa sedang sedih ataupun senang. Ia bisa menjadi Ayah, Ibu, kakak, sahabat, bahkan pacar untukku. Dialah Zhou Lu Han, putra sulung keluarga Zhou yang sangat menyayangi dua adiknya."jawabku sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Lalu, dimana ia sekarang?" kau tahu apa jawabanku hyung? Kau ingat lukisan buatanmu yang kupajang di ruang perpustakaan?

"Ia sekarang berada di lukisan ini. Berada di surga bersama para malaikat. Ia telah mendapat tempat yang lebih bagus disana. Lebih bagus dari rumah kita. Dan kehadiranmu disini, sebagai tanda terkabulnya kami berdua untuk mendapat adik perempuan yang manis dan cantik."

Dan maaf untukmu hyung, komik yadongmu aku letakkan di rak belakang. Aku takut Se Han membaca komik rated M milikmu itu. Ia juga masuk kursus taekwondo sepertimu. Kau tahu siapa guru pembimbingnya? Dia Lay gege! Ia sekarang sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Zhang Ji Ming dan Zhang Mei Hua.

Kau tahu? Ia sempat kecewa kau mengundurkan diri dari turnamen sehari sebelum hari H. Namun, seluruh amarahnya turun menjadi tangisan sedih dan memilukan saat melihat keadaanmu.

"Chagi...ayo pulang, kau tidak mau terlalu malam sampai dirumah bukan? Jonghun dan Sein sudah bangun. Aku tidak mau membuat bibi Jung repot." Kai mendekatiku dan menyampirkan mantel ke tubuh kurusku.

"Gomawo."

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu...jika ada kesempatan...aku akan mengunjungimu lagi...saranghae Luhan hyung..." aku meletakkan buket bunga dan beranjak pergi dari batu nisanmu.

"Tunggu sebentar Hun." Kai menarik tanganku untuk kembali.

"Luhan hyung, aku berjanji akan menjaga adik manismu ini untukmu! Aku akan mencintainya sepanjang hayatku! Saranghae Kim Sehun!" aku menangis bahagia mendengar Kai yang tersenyum menatapku dengan wajah menawannya. Dengan segera aku memeluk orang yang sudah berstatus sebagai suamiku itu.

"Gomawo Kai...hiks..." aku tenggelamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Saat aku menoleh ke samping, aku melihat Luhan hyung tersenyum sambil membawa bunga dariku. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

Terima kasih hyung, telah menjadi guruku yang paling hebat...

"saranghae Luhan hyung..." aku mengucapkan kata itu dengan lirih dan dibalas juga oleh Luhan hyung. Dan perlahan, bayangannya hilang terbawa angin sore musim gugur ini. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku ke dada bidang Kai. Terasa nyaman, seperti pelukanmu hyung...

.

.

.

END

* * *

Hore!  
akhirnya selesai juga! Ya Tuhan! Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Aku jadi keinget kakakku...thank's for all brother...

Bagaimana? Sesuai janjiku, jika memang tidak memuaskan, ya tidak terlalu lama. Lima chapter aja lah...gak apa kan? Kakakku bilang jangan terlalu lama kalau cerita sedih, malah gak akan berasa feelnya, jadi, aku buat lima chapter aja ya...

Mau sekuel? terserah anda..

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan review.

Terima kasih banyak! Kamsahamnida...

Terakhir...

Review juseyo...


End file.
